fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikako Kurokawa
|birth date= |height=181 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=51 kg |bust= *81 cm'Danganronpa Another': Mikako's chest size was originally listed as 81 cm, but it was decreased to 74 cm after the release of Chapter 0. *74 cm |blood type=A |hobby=Listening to stories'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |likes= *Occult *Childhood friend |dislikes=Lies |liked food=Cold foods |disliked food=Spicy foods |family= *Hanzo Kisaragi (adoptive father) *Yamato Kisaragi (childhood friend, adoptive brother) *Kokoro Mitsume (biological mother) YouTube: SDRA2 Chapter 0 Eng Sub(CH5 Spoilers!!) *Unnamed biological father |participated= |fates= *Committed suicide *Corpse "executed" by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈) |voice actors=Fujino Asagami (CV. )}} Mikako Kurokawa (쿠로카와 미카코 Kurokawa Mikako) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Exorcist (초고교급 퇴마사 Cho go gyo geup toema-sa). Gallery :For more images of Mikako, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Mikako Kurokawa/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Mikako is a tall young woman with slender physique. She has pale light skin, black eyes, and unkempt black hair tied in a ponytail with a vivid purple beaded scrunchie. She also has bags under her eyes, seemingly wearing a tired expression. Mikako's uniform consists of a white short-sleeved dress shirt with side pockets and short light gray necktie, red plaid skirt, white midcalf-length socks, and deep orange-brown loafers. Over her clothes, she wears a grayish brown cloak, which she pulls up in a hood when she is performing exorcism.linuj.tistory.com: Mikako Kurokawa's Character Design (Korean) She also wears a golden cross necklace and large purple prayer beads that she dons as a necklace. During her younger days, Mikako used to have her hair down, which is about shoulder-length. She also wore a yellow shirt with white collar and red string tied just below the collar. In a childhood photo of her and Yamato Kisaragi in the game, she is seen wearing the same outfit, but now a bright purple beaded necklace and a bracelet worn on her left wrist are added as her accessories. Name Etymology Mikako's first name is written using the kanji 美 (mi) and 佳 (ka), both meaning "beautiful", and 子 (ko), meaning "child". Her surname, Kurokawa, means "black river". Personality Mikako is a quiet person meaning she does not talk very much, and when she does she sticks to short replies after long periods of silence, often causing people to forget she's around or becoming surprised when she eventually speaks up. She is unresponsive in a conversation and avoids making eye contact with anyone she talks to, giving her an impression of an unfriendly student to most of her classmates. Despite this, her expertise on the paranormal allows her to sense danger and promptly prevent it from happening, or at least remedy the situation. She can also see through one's "inner demons", which is very evident for her talent. Her silent personality fails to falter in most situations, even when the killing game is first announced or when the first motive is given to the students. This, however, helps her in certain cases as she remains composed in mostly every type of situation. She also appears to be somewhat analytical, being one of the first students to notice how it'd be impossible for the rope hanging Kiyoka to be wrapped around the pole in the manner it was done in. History Early Life According to her mother, Kokoro Kurokawa, she had planned to raise a newborn child in a secret room in order to study the primitive emotion. She married a fellow researcher who was courting her, and gave birth to Mikako in the laboratory. As soon as she gave birth to her daughter, Kokoro implanted a research chip on her brain and immediately begins the experiment, sealing her daughter away from the outside world by putting her in a secret room. But while the experiment was going smoothly, Mikako's father, who must have agreed to the experiment, fled with his daughter, severing their ties with Kokoro. But because the research chips in Mikako's brain were continuously accumulating data, the records remained intact until her death. Her father's fate was also left ambiguous after this incident. One day, Mikako was found lying near the mansion belonging to Kisaragi family. Hanzo Kisaragi found her there and, seeing her as a lost child, chooses to adopt her. She also met his son, Yamato, who initially showed indifference towards her, but as time went on, they were able to establish a good brother-and-sister relationship. The two went to Kibōgamine Gakuen together, where Mikako was scouted into the academy as the Super High School Level Exorcist. Killing Game Introduction Some time after being accepted into Kibōgamine Gakuen, Mikako, along with her other classmates, gathered in the entrance hall prior to orientation. When Yuki Maeda introduces himself to her, she didn't seem to talk back. Struggling to interact with her, Yuki asked her name, and she quietly responded, "Mikako... Kurokawa...". He also asked for more information regarding her talent, however, the rest of their conversation remained silent, forcing Yuki to leave her out of awkwardness. After the introductions were finished, Mikako and her classmates all began to head into the school grounds before being rendered unconscious by an unknown force. Later after the group regains consciousness, they gather in the entrance hall to discuss their situation: being sealed within Kibōgamine Gakuen. A mysterious, shadow-like figure interrupts the group's discussion on the screen and announces to the students to head to the gym for the entrance ceremony. The mysterious figure reveals himself to be Monokuma, the self-appointed headmaster of Kibōgamine Gakuen. He announces the start of the Killing Game, much to everyone's shock and horror. When Tsurugi Kinjo attempted to attack Monokuma, Mikako noticed in advance that there is something strange with the surveillance cameras and immediately warned Tsurugi to step back as he would be shot by the guns attached to them, saving his life. The First Murder After the first body discovery announcement, everyone proceeded to investigate for possible clues to solve Kiyoka's murder case. Inside the girls bathroom, Mikako discovered and pointed out that the rope holding the corpse up wouldn't been able to be tied due to the hook attached to it. Talent & Abilities Exorcist References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Committed Suicide Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Female